


Late

by localpeople



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Desk Sex, Fingerfucking, Handcuffs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localpeople/pseuds/localpeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Greg rushed to park the car adjacent to his destination, he took one last look at the clock and his heart dropped to his stomach. The time was precisely 12:30. He had less than a minute to be standing inside Mycroft Holmes' office or he was in trouble. He ran up the steps, burst through the door and sprinted as quietly as he could through the long hallway. Panting, he came to a halt before a dark brown mahogany door with a brass handle. Gentle beads of sweat rolled down his forehead and he felt a spike of arousal as he imagined what might await him. He resisted the urge to barge in, and managed to knock quickly. Almost immediately he heard a calm cool voice speak.</p><p>"Come." was all Mycroft said. As he did, he looked up at the clock and noticed it was 12:32. Mycroft smiled; Oh this would be a treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

Mycroft Holmes sat in his office at The Diogenes Club. He glanced up quickly at the clock in his office, and back down again. As he realized it was almost half past noon, he smirked and his eyes fluttered back up to look at the clock.

 _Almost half past 12._ He thought to himself.  _Nearly time for Gregory's visit._

Mycroft stood up abruptly and headed for a cupboard located to the right of the door. He turned the key that sat in the lock. The hinges weren't rusty, but well oiled and shiny so they didn't creak or snap but the lock clicked pleasantly and the door swung open with ease. Mycroft picked out a pair of expensive silver handcuffs amongst the array of toys and devices. He smiled to himself and selected a cock-ring.

Mycroft closed the cupboard door, locked it and slipped the key into the breast pocket of his vest and placed the handcuffs and cock-ring into a the right pocket on his suit jacket. He was wearing a black, pinstripe, three-piece suit and a dark red satin tie. The colour of the tie popped against the sheer white shirt he wore underneath. The suit was tight-fitting, but not uncomfortably so. It clung to his broad shoulders and chest, but was looser around his long, lean legs. Mycroft spread his legs approximately a foot apart and crossed his arms. He looked up at the clock. 4 minutes. Mycroft strode over to his desk and sat down.

-

Meanwhile, at Scotland Yard, Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade fumbled with his car keys as he finally managed to put them into the ignition. He quickly sped out of the car park in reverse and spun around just in time to bump into and knock over a couple of bins that hadn't yet been collected, that now lay on their sides on the pavement with their contents spilled out.

 _Fuck, I really don't have time for that right now._ Greg thought as he sped away to The Diogenes Club. He stared at the clock on his car radio. 12:27, he would never make it on time; and Mycroft would certainly not be pleased if he was late. He saw the traffic lights ahead go from yellow to red and as he envisaged how difficult Mycroft could make this whole affair for him, he stopped thinking and turned on the siren just before he sped through traffic, regardless of the lights.

As he rushed to park the car adjacent to his destination, he took one last look at the clock and his heart dropped to his stomach. The time was precisely 12:30. He had less than a minute to be standing inside Mycroft Holmes' office or he was in trouble. He ran up the steps, burst through the door and sprinted as quietly as he could through the long hallway. Panting, he came to a halt before a dark brown mahogany door with a brass handle. Gentle beads of sweat rolled down his forehead and he felt a spike of arousal as he imagined what might await him. He resisted the urge to barge in, and managed to knock quickly. Almost immediately he heard a calm cool voice speak.

"Come." was all Mycroft said. As he did, he looked up at the clock and noticed it was 12:32. Mycroft smiled; Oh this would be a treat.

Greg opened the door, stepped inside and closed the door quietly behind him. Mycroft smiled, stood up and stalked over to stand in front of Greg. Greg took a few steps backward and when his thoracic hit the door Mycroft stopped. Their faces were inches apart. Greg's breathing was already a bit unsteady and his pupils dilated with lust. Mycroft, on the other hand looked strangely offhand and calm, but hungry smile was beginning to curl at the corners of his lips.

"What am I to do with you, hmm?" Mycroft asked silkily. He never broke eye contact. "You're _late_ , Gregory," he continued, "and you know our little visits depend very much on punctuality."

"I- uh..."

"Put this on." Mycroft handed Greg the cock-ring. Greg rushed do drop his trousers and pants as Mycroft made his way to his desk and sat down. Greg winced as he rolled the cock-ring onto his already-hard dick. It was very tight. 

"Good." Mycroft smiled. " Come here, bend over and place your hands behind your back." Greg nodded. He left his trousers and pants in front of  the door and before complying with Mycroft's orders he quickly shrugged off his grey suit-jacket and loosened his black tie, making final use of his hands, as he assumed they were about to be bound in some fashion. He did precisely as Mycroft told him. He felt very exposed as he bent over Mycroft's desk, with his ass in the air, his hand resting on the small of his back.

Mycroft smiled at the delicious sight before him and he felt his erection strain against his trousers. Greg whimpered as Mycroft bound his hands together with the handcuffs and then ran his fingers up the inside of Greg's thighs and then came to rest on his buttocks. Greg moaned at the feel of Mycroft's long and nimble fingers against his sensitive skin. Mycroft calmly reached into a small desk drawer and pulled out a tube of lubricant. He slicked three of his fingers with a hefty amount before spreading Gregory's butt cheeks and circling his puckered hole with his index finger. The contact made Gregory grunt and rut back against Mycroft's hand, demanding satisfaction.

"Mycroft..." he groaned, " _Please._ "

"Please what, Gregory? You have to tell me what you want" Mycroft whispered slowly, lust and hunger leaking from every word. Mycroft Holmes however had an immense capacity for control, provided by his colossal intellect. Greg huffed and closed his eyes tightly.

"Please- Finger my ass-hole, Mycroft." To Greg the words sounded embarrassing and desperate, but to Mycroft, they sounded divine.

"Very well, you gorgeous little slut." Mycroft whispered into Gregs ear as he slid his index finger into Greg's tight hole. Greg moaned and rutted back against Mycroft's slender finger helplessly. One finger certainly wasn't enough.

"P-Please... M-M-Mycroft I need m-more." Greg stammered, Mycroft's slow and relentless thrusts were driving him mad. The toy around the base of his cock that was preventing his release had become agonizingly tight.

Mycroft slid in a second finger and drove the pace quicker and harder. Greg bit his lips and groaned loudly as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Mycrofts fingers had begun to brush his prostate, sending tingles of pleasure up his spine and his whole body shuddered with delight. Greg rutted back against Mycrofts fast-paced steadfast thrusts. Without warning, Mycroft added a third finger and began to twist and crook his fingers, while keeping up the original pace. Greg would have orgasmed then and there if the cock-ring hadn't been preventing it.

"OH, fuck... Mycroft! I need...bloody hell...I need to..." Greg panted desperately. His arms strained against the handcuffs and his cock throbbed with pleasure and agony.

Suddenly Mycroft swiftly removed all of his fingers, and wiped them off on a black handkerchief that he placed in the drawer from which he took the lubricant. Greg whimpered and groaned at the loss of contact and looked, astonished, over his shoulder at Mycroft, who was smirking and beginning to unzip his strained trousers.

"On your knees." Mycroft said gleefully.

"But-" Greg's eyes showed nothing but need and lust.

"Now." Mycroft said coldly. Greg shifted himself off of the table and winced due to his throbbing erection. Mycroft noticed and smiled. "You will get release when you have earned it." he said shortly. "Get on your knees, now." Greg settled partly under Mycrofts desk, his hands still bound behind his back and his frustrated cock bobbing against his thighs. Mycroft freed his engorged cock from his pants. He was completely hard and his cock was both long and thick. Greg closed his eyes, and his cock throbbed even harder as he imagined Mycroft's enormous cock buried inside of him.

"Enough." Mycroft said sharply. "I know what you're thinking. It is something you will have to earn.  _Suck._ " Greg looked up at the most dominating man he had ever met. Mycroft was so imensely poowerful, both in his day to day life and of course in bed. Mycroft's eyes were blown wide with lust and hunger. Greg leaned his head forward. He took the head of Mycroft's cock into his mouth and sucked hard for a second or two. He teased with his tongue along the bottom of Mycroft's cock. Greg could hear Mycroft's breathing becoming unsteady, but he wasn't moaning yet. Greg loved to hear Mycroft moan. Greg decided to experiment and ducked his head a bit as he took Mycroft's right testicle into his mouth and sucked hard. Mycroft grasped Gregs head with both hands and bit back a delicious, long moan. Greg could hear Mycroft's reserve was wearing so he applied the same treatment to the left testicle, then proceeded to lick small circles at the head of Mycroft's cock. Mycroft snapped. He groaned loudly and tangled his long fingers into the Inspectors greying hair as he thrust his cock into his mouth. Greg didn't gag, as he was used to this, but began to suck hard immediately.

"Fuck...Gregory. That's- Ohh yes, yes. Fuck. FUCK. I- Gregory I'm going to-" Mycroft moaned loudly and gripped Greg's hair a bit harder. Greg braced himself and a few sucks and thrusts later, Mycroft came down Greg's throat. His cum was hot and thick, but Greg swallowed all of it. When Mycroft finished, Greg sat up. Mycroft smiled down at him affectionately and kissed him briefly, tasting himself on Greg's lips. 

"Now." Mycroft said quietly. "Because you were such a good boy, I'm going to fuck you senseless on my desk. Would you like that, Gregory?"

"Yes." Greg breathed gratefully. Mycroft smiled and nodded, gesturing Greg to turn around so that he could undo his handcuffs. Mycroft took the small key off his desk and clicked the handcuffs of Gregory's wrists. Greg groaned with pleasure and relief as he rolled the cock-ring of and set it on the far side of Mycroft's desk.

"Look at me." Mycroft demanded. Greg turned to face him. Mycroft had stood up. His face was inches from Greg's and his cock was already fully erect. Mycroft grabbed Greg's waist and smashed their mouths together. Mycroft's tongue prodded at g-Gregory's lips, demanding entry. Greg happily obliged, allowing Mycroft to dominate him completely. 

 _Bloody hell._  Greg thought to himself; he had forgotten what a good kisser that man was.

Mycroft slid his hands down to cup Greg's ass and lifted him swiftly onto the desk. Mycroft broke the kiss, only to slick his erect cock with lubricant. Greg was splayed on Mycrofts desk, legs wrapped around his waist, propped up on his elbows with lust and need burning in his eyes. Mycroft smiled, and stopped a moment to enjoy the delectable sight before him.

"Are you going to fuck me or what?" Greg said impatiently. He was growing tired of waiting and his heart pounded in in his ears as we waited in anticipation for the pleasure that awaited him.

"My little  _cock-slut._ " Mycroft whispered as he thrust his cock into Greg and kissed him furiously. They both moaned sloppily into each other's mouths. Mycroft's thrusts began slowly, but then became faster and steadier. Mycroft reached a rapid pace and Greg went from uneven breathing to loud moans as Mycroft's enormous cock slammed into Gregory's prostate over and over.

" _Gregory..._ " Mycroft threw his head back and moaned at the sensation of being completely buried inside the Detective Inspector. Greg nearly came at the sound of Mycroft Holmes moaning his name at the top of his voice, while thrusting into him relentlessly. As Mycroft's thrusts reached phenomenal pace, the room was filled with moans, curses, grunts and groans. Greg, who had be gripping the edge of the desk for support now grasped Mycroft's hips and closed his eyes tightly. Mycroft felt his climax approaching and knew that Greg was as close as he was. Mycroft leaned down to kiss Gregory furiously as he wrapped his right hand around Gregory's cock and jerked it briefly, that was it. Gregory yelled with pleasure and euphoria into Mycroft's mouth. Mycroft moaned loudly, and kept thrusting into Gregory until they were both spent.

Mycroft pulled Gregory up against him and fell back into his chair. Mycroft's cock was still buried inside Gregory, but they didn't care. Greg closed his eyes, rested his head against his lover's shoulder and just enjoyed the warm and safe feeling of being wrapped in Mycroft's arms. Mycroft smiled and glanced up at the clock above the door.

"You need to get back to work." He whispered. Greg groaned and lifted himself off of Mycroft, his cock sliding out. He walked over to the door to get his clothes. Mycroft grinned at the sight of Gregory's delicious ass and strong legs. 

Greg slipped on his pants and his trousers, quickly did up his tie hand put on his suit-jacket. He tried to look as normal as he could, but anyone could tell what he had been doing. He sighed and accepted the fact that he would have to go home, shower and change before returning to work. Mycroft had done up his pants and trousers, but Greg had completely soiled his black pinstripe suit jacket, his shirt and his tie. It didn't matter; Mycroft had a change of clothes in the closet to the left of his desk.  Mycroft kissed Greg lingeringly on the lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow Gregory." Mycroft hesitated, then smiled. "Don't be late."

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first fanfiction- I've read endless ammounts and now I've finally written one! I'd love to get opinions on it, so if you want to leave a comment or something, that would be lovely! :)


End file.
